


The Fluff of a Dandelion

by Anonymous



Series: Breathe, let go, and be in the flow of right now [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Dom Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Dom/sub, Edging, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with a Point, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Submissive Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A firm hand latched onto his chin.“Did I give you permission to look?”Buck dropped his gaze to the side, an awkward position since Eddie was still holding his head up, and felt the pink blush of embarrassment warm his cheeks.“No, sir.”Buck just wants to be good for Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Breathe, let go, and be in the flow of right now [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174808
Comments: 11
Kudos: 270
Collections: Anonymous





	The Fluff of a Dandelion

Buck wanted to be good. Buck wanted to be so good for Eddie.

The house was theirs and the two of them were alone for the first time in what felt like ever and he wanted to be so good it hurt. 

Buck knew Eddie had been planning something for a while. It was in the way his eyes turned sharp, his movements firm, and like there was a joke he was the only one in on. But no amount of prodding and poking could get him to open up until one day he sidled up behind Buck in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Buck leaned into his embrace and let Eddie hold him for a moment where it was just the two of them in their own bubble, happy in each other’s company. Eddie kissed his shoulder, slipping his hand underneath Buck’s shirt, and rubbed at the skin above his waist line.

Then, his mouth drifted to Buck’s ear and the hot fanning of his breath against Buck cheek sent a chill across his chest.

“Go into the bedroom and strip. Then come into the living room. You have two minutes.”

Buck doesn’t remember making his way to the bedroom and he doesn’t remember taking off his clothes but he definitely remembered to fold them because that's what Eddie expected of him. His hands shook as he stacked his neat pile on the dresser where Eddie would see.

Pants then shirt then underwear then socks.

All folded into precise crisp lines.

“You have one minute.”

Eddie’s voice carried down the hallway and slammed into Buck’s chest as his heart rate picked up. Heat coiled in the small of his back as his dick perked up at the warning.

It’d been a long time since they’d played and even longer since Eddie’s voice took that edge across his tone.

Buck turned to leave and then stopped. Usually, Eddie had him bring whatever toys or prep they needed. One of Eddie’s favorite things to do was to watch Buck squirm as he presented himself with a plug in his hand or a gag twisted in his fingers. He loved the blush that would flood into Buck’s chest and would tease him for the neediness of his submission and Buck loved every second of it.

But Eddie hadn’t told him what to bring.

Buck twitched as he glanced around the room, unsure. Other than his clothes, though, there wasn’t a clue to be had of what they were about to do. There hadn’t even been lube set out which meant Eddie already had everything they would need.

“Twenty seconds.”

Buck stumbled out of the room in his rush and found Eddie sprawled on the couch with an unimpressed arch of his eyebrow.

Buck squirmed beneath the attention and felt more naked to have his hands empty than he did with his own nudity.

Insecurity and trepidation, nervousness and excitement, flood Buck’s senses and he wrung his hands together to keep his fidgeting at bay.

He opened his mouth to speak and Eddie’s brow ticked up higher on his forehead. Buck closed his mouth with a click of his teeth.

Eddie said nothing as he stood, too far away to touch but close enough for Buck to feel every inch of his gaze raking up and down his body.

Eddie pointed a sharp finger down at his side and Buck scrambled to make his way next to him before dropping to his knees beside him. Eddie hummed his approval as he circled Buck like he was prey exposed under the hot sun and begging for mercy.

He was.

“Colors.”

Buck straightened his spine and took a grounding breath.

“Green for good. Yellow to pause. Red to stop.”

“Okay,” Eddie said. “And if you can’t speak? What do you do if you need to pause?”

Buck snapped his fingers twice.

“And to stop?”

Buck flattened his foot to break out of position and thumped the top of his foot against the floor. The sound was hollow against the hardwood floors and echoed between them like a heartbeat.

Eddie kept circling him the whole time, making Buck’s head spin as he tried to keep track of where his boyfriend was but Eddie stopped behind him, out of sight and stayed there.

“Okay,” Eddie said again, pressing a kiss into the crown of Buck’s scalp, and then nudging Buck’s foot back so he would be in position again.

Hot, heavy palms settled onto Buck’s shoulder and Eddie’s thumb tapped the back of Buck’s neck three times as his warning. The _tap tap tap_ rippled down the length of Buck’s spine and flooded his senses until he was crashing down to earth in that moment. That moment only. Where he was there with Eddie and Eddie was there with him.

Buck shuddered. The heat of Eddie at his back scorched into his skin and washed with a warmth that made the beginning of sweat prickle across his body.

“Face down,” Eddie ordered. “Arms back.”

Buck folded and held his arms behind him as instructed. The floor felt cool against his too hot forehead but punishing on his brow without the layer of carpet to buffer the hard surface. No, the carpet was inches away and Eddie had picked this spot for a reason though Buck didn’t know why.

Rough but not unkind hands crossed his wrists and pinned them to the small of his back before Eddie stepped away, leaving Buck naked and exposed. Buck’s ass was on display and his hole already ached with need but he stayed still and waited to see what Eddie had in mind.

The sound the nylon rope made as Eddie let it drop onto the floor was like rain on a window pane and Buck swallowed as Eddie quickly and methodically bound his wrists together.

But tying Buck’s hands was the only quick thing Eddie seemed to have planned.

Eddie ran a finger beneath the rope, checking for space, and testing the tension.

It wasn’t the most complicated of ties they'd done but it was perfect in the simplicity of its hold.

“Scissors are on the TV stand.”

Another safety measure they passed by in their ritual. Buck’s heart swooped in his chest, feeling loved and cared for in the thoroughness of Eddie’s rules, and nodded as much as he could with his face still against the floor.

“Yes, sir.”

Eddie growled, pleased, but otherwise silent as his hands grabbed the globes of Buck’s ass and pulled his cheeks apart. He blew a long singular puff of air against Buck’s clenching asshole and chuckled again as he dipped the tip of one dry thumb into his entrance.

Buck hissed against the burn and his face slid slightly against the floor before Eddie released him. The click of the lube cap was Buck’s only warning before the too cold drizzle cascaded across his hole and dripped down onto the floor. He felt rather than saw Eddie kneel behind him.

Eddie swirled his thumb against Buck’s hole, rubbing pointedly, and refusing to push in any further until Buck let out a choked out whimper that started a series of pantings he couldn't seem to stop. He wanted to beg. To plead for Eddie to _hurry_ up but Eddie hadn’t give him permission yet.

One finger turned into two and Buck let out a moan that could’ve shaken the rafters for all he knew. Eddie fucked him with his fingers, scissoring him, ramming him, and all the things _other_ than nudging his prostate until Buck was a squirming, withering mess and just on the edge of accepting the consequences of begging before Eddie twisted his fingers and pulled them out with an audible squelch.

A long string of pre-come beaded out of the head of Buck's dick and mixed with the cooling pool of lube that dripped off of him into a filthy puddle beneath him. Buck swallowed past the dryness in his throat as he tried to reign in the rush of desperate, wanton arousal that nearly consumed him.

The emptiness didn’t last long.

Buck gritted his teeth at the initial breach of the blunt pressure of a rubber plug and then pushed back as it slid inside of him. The base flared against his cheeks but he clenched down on it with the understanding that Eddie would want him to keep it in. His efforts were rewarded with a sticky hand at the base of his spine petting him through his struggle to control himself before Eddie ordered him back up into position.

Then… nothing.

Eddie stayed beyond the field of his vision and lingered in his peripheral. The blood rush of sitting up straight was dizzying and the not quite enough pressure of the plug left him disoriented and full. The quiet stillness cloaked Buck in anticipation and he turned to look to see what Eddie planned next.

A firm hand latched onto his chin.

“Did I give you permission to look?”

Buck dropped his gaze to the side, an awkward position since Eddie was still holding his head up, and felt the pink blush of embarrassment warm his cheeks.

“No, sir.”

The rush of shame flooded him until he whined because he was already letting Eddie down. It was incredible how quick Buck had slipped into the soft headspace but Eddie’s hand on his jaw had practically pushed him halfway there.

Buck leaned into Eddie’s leg to remind himself that even though he couldn’t look, Eddie was still there, and hid his face against the fabric of his jeans.

The fact that Eddie was still dressed while Buck was definitely _not_ was thrilling and his dick throbbed against his thigh. Eddie let him nuzzle until his ministrations got close enough to the obvious bulge tucked into his too tight jeans and then he stepped away. The sudden loss of Eddie made Buck lurch to the side before he could catch his balance again.

Eddie chuckled and disappeared once more. Buck kept his gaze locked on the floor and listened for any further clues but his brain was too clouded already to put sounds to names. Besides, he knew the sounds were deliberate. Letting Buck know he was still there but playing into the fact that he wasn’t allowed to look. A mental blindfold that Buck wouldn’t shake off.

Eddie’s footsteps matched the thundering beating of his heart and Buck tracked his movements as he sat on the couch. Eddie let out a quick whistle and Buck caught the movement of his point from the corner of his eye.

Shuffling across the floor with his hands tied behind his back and his eyes firmly on the ground in front of him was humiliating and tantalizing as the excitement burned across his skin in a permanent flush. Eddie’s hand slid around the back of Buck’s neck and helped guide him the rest of the way until he was resting in between the safety of Eddie’s legs.

But Buck didn’t look. He let Eddie’s hand on his neck settle him so that he felt the burn of the carpet underneath his knees. Felt the heaviness of the rope rubbing against the skin of his wrists. Heard the sound of Eddie's zipper open and smelled the hot scent of musk and flesh.

Buck didn’t look.

He wanted to be good. He wanted to be so good for Eddie.

Eddie’s hand slipped under his jaw again and Buck locked his gaze on the farthest corner of the couch.

“Don’t suck, don’t lick, don’t get me off.” Buck was practically dizzy with the anticipation and wished he could see what Eddie’s face was doing. 

“Color?”

“Green,” Buck answered without hesitation and that was all Eddie needed to continue. 

He pushed his thumb into the center of Buck’s bottom lip and Buck opened his mouth in response. 

Slowly, oh so slowly, Eddie’s thick, long cock slipped past Buck’s lips and settled heavily on his tongue until he felt the tip touch the back his throat and choked. Eddie eased back a little because even though Buck loved to feel every inch of him, he had a feeling he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon so the abuse against his gag reflex would get old after a while. 

Saliva pooled in the back his mouth and Buck forced himself not to swallow. 

He could feel Eddie, he couldn’t look at him, but he could feel Eddie’s eyes on him all the same. 

He was watching. He was waiting. And Buck was drifting further into the soft fuzzy space with each passing second that was only sharp when the insecurity that he was doing something wrong flared up. Usually, he could read Eddie like a book, could read when he was doing good by the way his smoldering gaze would wrinkle at the corners of his eyes with fondness. 

Drool slid down from the corner of his mouth and only then did Eddie’s hand turn soft in his hair. 

“Good boy,” he said and Buck nearly burst into tears in relief. “So good.”

Good. That’s all he wanted to be. 

Everything was saccharine and sweet. They’d never been so slow before but Buck was in heaven as the humming of his mind fizzled into soft soothing whistles of his and Eddie’s breath. 

He didn’t know how long they stayed that way. It could’ve been years for all Buck knew. But the steady heat of Eddie consumed him and flooded him with an all encompassing love that he didn’t know what to do with. It leaked out of him like the drool at the corner of his mouth and the hot sting of a few tears that slid along his jaw. Eddie said nothing and just brushed them away with a push of his finger. 

He wished he could see him. It was all he wanted. But the fact that he couldn’t, that he was willingly submitting to Eddie’s instruction, was everything to him. 

Eddie’s hand turned firm again and he knotted his hand in Buck’s curls with a scratch of his nails against his scalp. He lifted Buck’s head back and Buck thought he’d was meant to let go so the moment he was eased back, he moved with the wordless suggestion. But Eddie stopped. His cock was heavy on Buck’s tongue still but the short length left in his mouth made Buck feel like he was teetering on the edge of a balance beam. 

He whined. 

“Don’t help me,” Eddie instructed. 

He waited for Buck to process the words through the film of his headspace and then he started to ease himself out again. 

The impulse to catch the weight again kicked in and Buck relaxed his jaw. 

Eddie stopped and his fist in Buck’s hair twisted just on the edge of too painful. 

“Don’t help me.” 

Eddie waited for what felt like an eternity as Buck struggled through the shame of having to be told twice. He wanted to be good. He wanted to be so good. Eddie had just told him he was good and he didn’t know why he wasn't anymore. 

“Color.”

Buck wanted to say green. He wanted to look at Eddie. He wanted to be good. 

But he also needed a minute. 

Buck fingers shook as he snapped his fingers twice. 

“Okay,” Eddie said, confirming he heard Buck’s signal.

His hand in Buck’s hair turned soft again and he petted Buck through the twists and turns his brain took to try and settle back into place. 

“Take all the time you need. That’s it, Buck. Just take a minute.”

The litany of reassurances helped and Buck’s heart slowed down enough for him to calm down a bit.

He was good. Eddie told him so. He just needed a minute. 

Eddie didn’t want him to help. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t need his help. It was that he didn’t want it. And Buck trusted him. He trusted that Eddie wouldn’t do anything he didn’t think Buck couldn’t handle. 

Buck snapped his finger once and that was all Eddie needed to continue. 

Eddie’s cock had slipped a little back into Buck’s mouth in their break and was centered on the plateau of Buck’s tongue again. 

The hair twisting fist was back and the return of the pain was almost enough to send Buck’s eyes rolling but he didn’t because Eddie said not to look and he might accidentally see him if he did. 

“Don’t help me,” Eddie repeated. 

He inched his cock out slowly and Buck stayed perfectly still. 

“ _Good_ boy,” Eddie praised with a proud laugh. “Very good boy.”

And Buck would’ve preened under the heat lamp of that praise if he wasn’t to preoccupied with staying perfectly still. Eddie dragged his cock out all the way to the ridge of his head. The crown caught on Buck’s lip and he stilled. 

Then, Eddie slowly inched back in until he was touching the back of Buck’s throat again.

Back and forth. Back and forth.

Buck lulled with the motion of being perfectly still as Eddie painstakingly thrusted in and out of his mouth at a glacial pace. 

“You are being so good,” Eddie said. “Letting me fuck your throat. Not looking at me. Communicating when you need a moment. You’re being so good.”

Buck was floating on the high of the admiration that dripped from every one of Eddie’s words. 

Eddie slid all the way in to Buck’s throat and Buck fought down the urge to swallow. 

“Good,” Eddie drew out the word like it was silk. “Hold it there.”

Buck would hold Eddie’s cock for eternity if he could.

It took him far too long to hear that Eddie was counting down until finally he heard the numbers like a chime. 

“Four,” Eddie said.

The flood of spit and the rush back into semi awareness caught up with him. 

“Three.”

Buck’s eyes watered. 

“Two.” 

His heart flipped in his chest. 

“One.” 

Buck gagged and Eddie was sliding out of his mouth entirely. 

“Good boy!” 

Buck gasped as the first taste of cold air filled his raw throat and blinked through the tears that clouded his vision. He twitched to look up at Eddie but caught himself at the last possible second and kept his gaze on Eddie’s jean clad knee. 

“Kiss, sir?” Buck’s voice was wrecked and he didn’t recognize it as his own but he felt his lips move so he knew it was him. 

He was always allowed to ask for a kiss. 

Eddie’s firm hand found his jaw again and lifted his head up and Buck pointedly looked to the side. 

“What do you say?” 

“Please!” Buck keened, his vision clouding as the tears rushed up again. 

He felt so exposed and turned inside out now that Eddie’s cock was free. 

Eddie leaned down and kissed him with all the firm might that settled into his muscles. His free hand caressed Buck’s cheek as his tongue thrusted into the space of Buck’s mouth. It was rough and perfect and all Buck could ever want. But then it turned soft and sweet and Buck could’ve been upside down for all he knew. They stayed that way for a while with Eddie changing the pace of the kiss every time Buck relaxed into the ride. His spine was arched to accommodate Eddie’s lean and the small of his back tensed under the prolonged position but Buck had asked for a kiss and that’s what Eddie was giving him. 

When Buck broke away to breathe— he could always ask for kisses and he could always decide when he was ready to stop— Eddie’s hand turned hard on his chin. He moved into Buck’s line of sight and Buck moved his gaze in the other direction. But Eddie followed him and Buck had to drift his eyes to the ceiling. 

Eddie chuckled in a tease. “Very good.” 

He let Buck go and Buck fought against the instinct to sag into his heels. His knees ached and his jaw was tight with muscles that were turning liquid and tired. But that’s what Eddie liked best. He liked to mold Buck like butter and then throw him into the hot skillet to sizzle.

Unattended and forgotten, Buck’s dick had flagged a little against his thigh but that was okay because---

The plug vibrated to life inside of Buck and startled a sharp, high pitched yelp out of him.

Too fast and too soon the oncoming crest of his orgasm surged like the base of his spine was a lightning rod and---

It stopped.

Buck cried out at the loss stimulation, wheezing out body quivering whines as he scrambled to hold on to the last shreds of clarity he had. But Eddie had other ideas and just when Buck felt like he wasn’t going to shake apart, the vibration started up again.

On and off for what felt like _hours_ of agony and Buck was glad Eddie said he couldn’t look. He wouldn’t have been able to see past the sparks that blinded him as the vibrations from the plug reverberated up his spine and rooted across his ribs, locking his muscles in an oscillating fight of jolting, quivering tension and release. Eddie watched in silence, Buck knew, as he tipped Buck right to the edge of too much stimulation and then dropped him back down onto the ground of not enough stimulation when all Buck wanted to do was free fall.

Hot, scolding tears were streaming down his face as Buck sobbed, begging incoherent babbles after Eddie turned off the plug for what felt like the billionth time. He didn’t look but he couldn’t hold himself up anymore so he bowed forward until his forehead could rest on Eddie’s knee.

Fingers petted through Buck’s hair.

“So good for me,” Eddie said, his voice nearly unrecognizable.

Buck was right on the precipice of oblivion but when Eddie’s hand took his chin, he still remembered to avert his gaze.

“Look at you,” Eddie said, running his thumb along the plump skin of his lips. “You’re doing so good.”

And Buck couldn’t form a coherent thought let alone a proper thank you but he tried. All the came out was a thin, pathetic mewl as he rode through the ringing that sang across all his nerves.

He needed Eddie. He needed to remember that he was there because he couldn't look. He needed---

“K-K—” He couldn’t get the word out but Eddie knew what he was trying to say and curled his hand around the back of Buck’s neck again before he leaned to kiss him.

This time it was soft and gentle and everything Buck needed. He closed his eyes when Eddie pulled away and Eddie pressed a kiss against his eyelid that was wet with tears.

“Just a little longer,” Eddie said as he dragged his lips across the bridge of Buck’s nose and then kissed his other eyelid. “Don’t help me.”

Buck only had a moment to register what that meant before Eddie’s thumb was pushing open his mouth again and sliding his cock across Buck’s tongue. Buck stayed as still as he could as Eddie’s hand returned to his hair and slowly worked him into a rhythmic bobbing up and down that Eddie rolled to meet. 

“You can cum when I do and not before.” Eddie growled and the vibrations in the plug started up again sending a tidal wave of pleasure from the crown of Buck's head to the very tips of his toes.

There wasn’t an inch of him that wasn’t buzzing alive and shattering through every thought or doubt that lived in his brain. He was so full and the never ending vibrations paired with the steady heavy pounding of Eddie’s cock sliding into the back of his throat.

“Good boy. Such a good boy,” Eddie praised over and over again as his thrusting turned harder and faster down Buck’s throat.

Buck couldn’t see past the tears in his eyes but he kept his eyes down as Eddie fucked his throat like it was the only thing Buck was born to do.

He could feel Eddie getting close, could feel the way his movements turned frantic and harsh, and just when Eddie’s hips started to arch a touch higher off the couch, he twisted Buck’s hair and said:

“Look at me.”

Buck looked up at him without hesitation and watched as Eddie’s face fell apart as he slammed home and spilled his cum down Buck’s throat, feeding him every last drop. 

Eddie disappeared as Buck’s vision whited out and his heart slammed against his chest into oblivion.

Buck didn’t know how long he was out-- if he’d blacked out or just drifted into the part of his mind where everything was quiet and he was _good_ \-- but when he came to, Eddie’s cock was soft in his mouth and Eddie was boneless beneath him.

“Buck,” Eddie said, his eyes hooded. “You back with me, babe?”

Everything ached all the way down to the root of his very being but seeing Eddie, being able to look at him was worth it. A large wet spot from Buck’s drool darkened the material of Eddie’s jeans but he didn’t care. He didn’t care because Eddie was as beautiful as the day that he first saw him.

Buck blinked up at him and sighed.

“You ready for me to untie you?”

Buck nodded, fine tremors still coursing through his muscles. Eddie slipped out of Buck’s mouth and Buck whined at the loss but Eddie shushed him with another kiss.

“You did so good, Buck.” Eddie promised against his lips. “So good.”

Eddie stood before guiding Buck to lean his head onto the couch and shucking off his jeans and shirt. Buck’s legs slipped from under him, making the plug shift inside of him, but before he could grimace in discomfort, Eddie was there pulling it out and tossing that too.

Buck shivered, feeling empty and run through, but Eddie was pressed against him in an instant and whispering soothing nonsense in his ear. The rope around his wrists slipped free and Eddie massaged his hands, his shoulders, his whole arms until Buck was nothing more than a blissed out puddle of a person.

“Let’s get on the couch,” Eddie said and somehow navigated both of them back onto the couch.

He moved Buck until he was on top of him, curled into his chest, with Buck purring at the way Eddie combed through his hair. Soon, he’d need to drink some water and stretch out his legs from their prolonged folded position but for now, Buck just wanted to be wrapped up in Eddie’s arms.

Eddie pressed a kiss against his hairline.

“Was…” Buck swallowed and looked up at Eddie. “Was I good?”

He thought Eddie might have said so already but he couldn’t remember. He was still floating like the fluff of a dandelion trying to find a place to land.

Eddie held him tighter and nosed along Buck’s brow.

“You were perfect.”


End file.
